My Princess
by Lucy BJ
Summary: [HIATUS]Putri Karin ingin hidup diluar kerajaan. tentu saja semua pelayannya kelabakan. tapi putri Karin tetap nekat. dan setelah berada di luar kerajaan, ia mulai menemui hal hal yang tak terduga seperti persahabatan dan...cinta
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic baru! I hope you like it. Well, enjoy! Dan satu lagi… Himeka tidak ada di cerita ini…

KElizachama Karin

My Princess

.

.

.

"Aku ingin keluar kerajaan." Kata Putri Karin. "Eh? Yang Mulia?" semua pelayannya tercengang. Karin menatap mereka. "Aku bosan disini terus," ucapnya. "Memangnya diluar kerajaan ada apa? Berbahaya?" balas Karin. Semua pelayannya berpandangan. "Ya sudah, kalian pertimbangkan dulu saja." Kata Karin seraya pergi keluar ruangan.

.

.

"Yang Mulia ingin keluar kerajaan?" tanya kepala pelayannya. Karin mengangguk. "Yang Mulia boleh keluar Kerajaan, sekolah diluar kerajaan, asalkan…" kata-kata kepala pelayannya terhenti. "Asalkan apa?" tanya Karin. "Yang Mulia harus membawa bodyguard." "Baik!"

.

.

.

"Selamat tinggal semuanya! Aku akan menjenguk kalian, waktu liburan!" seru Karin sambil melambaikan tangan kepada para pelayannya yang menangis. "Sungguh senang tinggal disini," pikir Karin. "Tapi aku ingin sesuatu yang beda!" Karin melangkah kedalam mobil yang akan membawanya pergi. Sekali lagi ia melambaikan tangan lalu masuk kedalam limousine hitam itu. "Sampai jumpa, semuanya!" lalu supir pun menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan istana.

Karin menurunkan kaca jendela. Sungguh segar menghirup udara sejuk setelah sekian lama berada dalam istana.

Mereka mulai mendekati kota. Sudah banyak mobil yang berlewatan. Tak lama kemudian mereka tiba disebuah rumah besar. Atau lebih tepatnya istana mini.

Karin memandang rumah itu.

Rumah itu besar sekali. Catnya berwarna krem menambah kesan elok. Jendelanya besar. Rumah itu bertingkat tiga. Halamannya luas dan banyak bunga-bungaan. Ada air mancur kecil di taman itu. Dan juga kolam ikan yang menambah kesan teduh.

Karin memasukkan tangannya kedalam kolam itu. Airnya sangat sejuk. Ia dapat merasakan ikan-ikan kecil bergerak ingin tahu disekitar tangannya.

Karin tersenyum. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan tinggal disini!

Karin memandang cincinnya. Cincin itu adalah pusaka persatuan kerajaan. Setiap kerajaan mempunyai cincin seperti itu. Dan orang yang memakai cincin itu haruslah keluarga kerajaan. Cincin tanda kebangsawanan. Cincin itu sederhana dengan batu berbentuk bulat sebagai bandulnya. Semua kerajaan memiliki cincin yang sama.

'_dengan melihat cincin ini aku terkenang akan rumah,'_ pikir Karin.

Tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar. Sebuah bola meluncur mengenai kepalanya. "Yang Mulia!" bodyguardnya Hanou langsung panik. "Eliza, cepat ampil kotak P3K!" serunya menyuruh Eliza, pelanyan Karin. Eliza pun segera berlari mencari kotak P3K.

Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki mendekatinya. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya anak itu. Karin mengangguk. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Anak laki-laki tadi memandangnya. Lalu berkata dengan suara pelan, "Maaf, tadi aku melempar bola dan ternyata…mengenai kepalamu. Maaf, tidak sengaja…" katanya. Karin mengangguk.

Karin memperhatikan wajah anak laki-laki itu. Dia mempunyai rambut blonde. Matanya biru seperti batu sapphire. Wajahnya serius, dan cakep sekali… ia memakai kaos biru langit dan celana jeans hitam. Di tangannya terpasang sebuah cincin dengan batu berbentuk bulat sebagai bandulnya. Hah? Apa?

"Eh…erm…cincinmu bagus sekali," kata Karin. Ditatapnya cincin miliknya sendiri dan cincin milik anak laki-laki itu. Mirip sekali.

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya. Karin membalas uluran tangannya. "Hanazono Karin," kata Karin. Anak laki-laki itu tercengang sesaat. Lalu melihat kearah cincin milik Karin. "Kazune," kata anak yang bernama Kazune itu.

"Sudah ya. Aku pulang," kata Kazune. Karin mengangguk.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Kazu-nii!" seru seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde panjang. Ia mengenakan hiasan telinga kelinci di rambutnya serta memakai yukata merah.

Kazune hanya diam. Anak perempuan itu menjadi agak gusar. "Mengapa melamun, Kazu-nii?" tanyanya.

Kazune menatap adiknya. "Kazusa, kau tahu rumah sebelah sudah didiEliza orang?" tanya Kazune. Kazusa menggeleng. "Aku tadi sempat bertemu dengannya," lanjut Kazune. "Dia memakai cincin persis seperti punya kita!" kata Kazune. Kazusa terperangah. "Tapi…tapi….kan…masa sih…apa marga-nya?" ucapnya terbata-bata. Kazune menatapnya. "Hanazono," katanya perlahan. "Hanazono Karin."

.

.

.

"Yang Mulia mau kemana?" tanya Eliza. Karin memandangnya. "Jalan-jalan. Tidak boleh?" balas Karin. "Tapi Yang Mulia, Anda tidak boleh berjalan-jalan menggunakan baju itu," kata Eliza. Karin melihat bajunya. Sebuah kaos pink dengan gambar panda lucu dan celana pendek. Kemudian ia memandang Eliza. "Memangnya kenapa dengan baju ini?" "Yang Mulia itu Putri, jangan memakai pakaian seperti itu! Ayolah, ganti baju ini dulu!"

Karin berkata kepada Eliza, "Eliza-san, tolong jangan suruh aku pakai baju lain. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti putri. Aku hanya mau menjadi Karin." Eliza nampak akan membantah. Karin cepat-cepat menyelanya. "Inilah alasan aku ingin keluar kerajaan. Aku ingin mengalEliza hidup menjadi anak biasa. Dan tolong, jangan beritahu siapa-siapa kalau aku seorang putri!" sehabis itu, Karin pergi membuka pintu dan berjalan pergi.

.

.

.

Karin berjalan-jalan mengelilingi daerah sekitar rumahnya. Banyak rumah-rumah mewah, meskipun rumahnya termasuk salah satu yang termewah.

Karin memejamkan matanya. GUBRAK! Ternyata ia menabrak seseorang.

"Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja…" seru Karin. Karin menatap seseorang yang baru saja ditabraknya. Anak perempuan itu berambut blonde panjang, matanya berwarna blue sea. Ia cantik. Dan ia…memakai cincin seperti Karin.

Sementara itu anak perempuan itu juga menatap Karin. Rambut brunette-nya dikucir setengah. Matanya berwarna hijau seperti batu emerald. Dan di jarinya terpasang sebuah cincin persis seperti punyanya.

Mereka berpandangan sesaat.

"Namaku Hanazono Karin," kata Karin seraya mengulurkan tangannya.

Anak perempuan itu pun menyambut uluran tangan Karin. "Kazusa. Kazusa Kujyou,"

Alis Karin menaik mendengar nama Kujyou disebut. "Kujyou…?" tanya Karin perlahan.

Anak perempuan itu tersenyum. "Aku sebaiknya pulang dulu, ehm…Karin-san,"

Karin tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Sambil mengawasi Kazusa berjalan menjauh, ia berpikir. "Kujyou..kapan aku pernah mendengarnya?" pikir Karin. Kemudian Karin teringat cincinnya. Apakah ada hubungannya dengan marga Kujyou yang serasa tidak asing?


	2. Chapter 2

**Konichiwa! Bertemu lagi denganku! Ternyata bikin fanfic tentang putri gitu asyik juga,ya? Gimana pendapat minna-san tentang fanfic ini? Kurang apa? Kalau ada yang kurang, review ya! Trus sering-sering ngasih saran atau kritik ya…jangan Cuma diem terus bilang bagus,bagus, gitu! Btw, pada gk suka fanfic ini ya? Kok yang review dikit? Yah, gak dikit sih tapi dibandingin sama Valentines Chocolate Love, dikit banget!**

**Dah,gk papa kok. Yang penting tetep ada yang review. Meskipun dikit. Hehehe…**

**Kamichama Karin**

**.**

**My Princess**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: tidak jelas, alur berantakan, **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Karin membuka matanya. Pagi ini cerah. Langit biru. Semuanya indah sekali.

Karin berjalan menuju meja makan.

Di meja sudah tersaji cereal, pancake blueberry, apel dan jeruk, serta susu coklat. Karin langsung menghampiri meja itu. Perutnya keroncongan.

Pelayannya, Eliza mendatanginya. "Yang Mulia, nanti malam Yang Mulia diundang ke pesta dansa perayaan ulang tahun Raja Kuga," kata Eliza.

Karin mendesah. "Dimana?" "Magnificent Hotel, Yang Mulia." Jawab Eliza. "Baiklah. Aku akan pergi," kata Karin.

Eliza pergi menyiapkan pakaian Karin untuk nanti malam. Namun ia terkejut. "Yang Mulia, dimana semua gaun pesta anda?!" tanyanya. "Kutinggal di istana," jawab Karin santai.

.

.

"Kemana kita akan pergi, Eliza?" tanya Karin. "Karena Yang Mulia meninggalkan semua gaun anda di istana, dan tak ada waktu untuk mengambilnya, kita akan mencari gaun baru," sahut Eliza. Karin tampak gelisah di bagian belakang mobil, tempat ia duduk. '_masa bodoh dengan gaun pesta.'_gerutu Karin dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti. Hanou dan Eliza keluar dari mobil. Karin mengikuti mereka.

Mereka berjalan menuju sebuah rumah. Eliza mengetuk pintu.

Pintu terbuka, seorang perempuan keluar. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu? Oh! Eliza!" perempuan itu menggenggam tangan Eliza. "Kami mencari baju untuk Putri Karin," kata Eliza. Karin mengangguk. Perempuan itu menatap Karin. "Ah, jadi ini Yang Mulia Putri Karin! Betapa cantiknya," kata perempuan itu. Karin tersenyum.

"Nama saya Ami, yang Mulia," kata perempuan itu. "Senang bertemu denganmu!" kata Karin.

Ami tersenyum. "Saya mempunyai baju yang bagus untuk Yang Mulia. Mari, ikuti saya," kata Ami. Karin pergi mengikutinya.

.

"Sekarang pelajaran privat Anda, Yang Mulia," kata Eliza. Karin mendesah lalu duduk di hadapannya.

"Pertanyaan pertama, sebutkan setiap nama kerajaan yang termasuk dalam kerajaan termakmur, yang ditandai dengan cincinnya?" tanya Eliza.

Pertanyaan gampang, pikir Karin. Dia pun mulai menyebut nama kerajaan satu-per-satu. "Kerajaan Hanazono, Kerajaan Kuga, Kerajaan Nishikiori, Kerajaan Karasuma, dan Kerajaan Kujyou."

Tiba-tiba Karin tersentak sedikit. Kujyou? Jadi…anak bernama Kazune dan Kazusa itu…

"Pertanyaan berikutnya…" kata Eliza. Karin mendesah. Pikirannya mulai berkonsentrasi pada pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Eliza.

.

.

.

Karin sedang menyisir rambutnya dikamar ketika Eliza tiba-tiba masuk.

"Yang Mulia, saya hendak memberitahukan sesuatu," kata Eliza sopan.

Karin menoleh dan menjawab, "Silahkan."

"Ehm, sebenarnya pesta kerajaan Kuga nanti adalah pesta pertunangan Anda, Yang Mulia," kata Eliza.

Karin langsung menoleh. "Pertunanganku?!" tanyanya tak percaya. "Dengan siapa?!" teriaknya histeris.

"Kuga Jin."

"APAAA?!"

"Almarhum orangtua kalian telah menjodohkan kalian sebelum meninggal."

"Tapi bagaimana, demi cincin kerajaan, aku bisa dijodohkan dengannya?!" seru Karin. "Dan kenapa aku?! Kenapa harus AKU?!"

"Karena Anda seorang pewaris kerajaan Hanazono, Yang Mulia. Ini demi hubungan Kerajaan, dan demi Kerajaan Hanazono, Yang Mulia. Kerajaan bisa terpuruk jika hubungan antar kerajaan rusak," Eliza menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Karin melotot. '_Karena Anda seorang pewaris kerajaan Hanazono' _Memangnya aku mau menjadi seorang pewaris kerajaan apa? Pikirnya.

Karin akhirnya mendesah, tanda bahwa ia menyerah. "Baiklah. Aku akan bertunangan dengan…dengan Raja Jin-" "Pangeran, Yang Mulia. Ia belum naik tahta…" potong Eliza. "Baik, baik! Dengan Pangeran Jin, kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, ini semua demi kerajaanku..demi rakyatku…" Karin menunduk. Wajahnya tersembunyi tertutup oleh rambutnya.

Eliza memandangnya dengan agak cemas. Menunggu.

Akhirnya Karin mengangkat wajahnya. "Aku akan melakukannya," kata Karin seolah menantang dirinya sendiri.

Karin memandang tampilan wajahnya di cermin.

Dia memakai dress berwarna putih yang mengembang bagai kabut tanpa lengan dan ditaburi mutiara. Ia memakai kalung dengan liontin kecil berbentuk hati. Cincin kerajaan terpasang manis di jarinya yang brunettenya tertata dalam sanggul anggun di belakang kepalanya yang dihiasi oleh beberapa bunga lili kecil. Namun beberapa helai rambutnya dibiarkan membingkai wajahnya. Di kepalanya terpasang tiara kecil mungil. Cantik sekali.

Dengan hati-hati Karin melangkah kearah limousine hitam yang siap membawanya pergi. Hanou mengawasi Karin. Ia akan mengawalnya ke pesta pertunangan Karin.

Karin memasuki mobil dengan hati-hati. Hanou menutup pintunya. Mobil itu pun berjalan dengan mulus.

.

Kazune mengawasi limousine hitam itu meninggalkan halaman. Ia mengawasi melewati pagar pembatas. Jadi benar, Karin adalah putri kerajaan Hanazono.

Kazune tersenyum. Pasti kejutan bagi Karin jika ia melihatnya nanti di pesta Pangeran Kuga. Diam-diam Kazune teringat betapa cantiknya Karin malam ini…

"Kazune-nii, kau siap?" suara Kazusa mengagetkan Kazune. "Aku sudah siap kok," jawab Kazune yang tampak tampan dalam setelan tuksedonya.

Kazusa menatapnya. "Kau mengawasi Karin-nee, ya?" tanya Kazusa. Kazune mengangguk. Senyuman jahil terlintas di wajah Kazusa.

"Kau menyukainya, ya?" tanya Kazusa langsung. Wajah Kazune langsung memerah. "Tidak!" bantah Kazune. Kazusa tersenyum lagi. Senyumannya lebih mirip cengiran. "Ayo, ngaku saja…" goda Kazusa. Kazune melotot kearahnya. "Ayo, Kazusa. Kita bisa terlambat jika tidak cepat-cepat," kata Kazune ketus. Ia berjalan ke arah limousine putihnya agak terburu-buru. Kazusa mengikutinya, masih cekikian.

.

.

.

Pesta itu lumayan menyenangkan bagi Karin. Dan satu hal yang membuatnya menyenangkan adalah, dia bertemu dengan penguasa Empat Kerajaan Termakmur. Dan yang mengagetkannya, semuanya masih anak sekolah!

Ada Pangeran Michiru, yang lebih akrab disapa Micchi. Orang yang sangat periang dan ramah. Matanya sangat memesona, kedua irisnya mempunyai warna berbeda.

Ada Pangeran Jin, tunangan Karin yang belum terlalu dikenalnya.

Ada Raja Kirio, orang yang sok pintar, agak angkuh, namun sebetulnya baik. Ia datang bersama adiknya, Kirika. Karin secara pribadi lebih menyukai Kirika yang sangat baik dan halus.

Dan yang satu lagi, Pangeran _Kazune_! Dan ia datang bersama Kazusa. Sungguh sebuah kejutan, tapi Karin tidak terlalu terkejut. Karena ia telah menduganya dari cincinnya. Begitu pula Kazune.

Karin dan Kazune berpandangan sejenak. "Aku sudah menduganya," kata Karin. Kazune tergelak. "Aku juga. Yah, selamat ya atas pertunanganmu," kata Kazune, menekan kegetiran suaranya.

Karin tampak ogah menjawab, hanya mengangguk. Dia melihat kearah Jin.

"Kau masih sekolah juga ya?" tanya Karin mencoba mengobrol. Jin tampak agak tercengang. "Oh..oh..iya..iya. Aku, Nishikiori, Kujyou, dan Karasuma bersekolah di sekolah yang sama."

"Benarkah?" tanya Karin tertarik. Jin tampak senang melihatnya. "Benar," katanya. Karin dan Jin mulai terlibat dalam obrolan yang riang. Karin merasa Jin adalah orang yang menyenangkan serta baik. Mereka tertawa dengan riang.

Kazune mengawasi mereka berdua dari kejauhan seperti elang mengawasi anak-anaknya. Dia tak bisa menahan perasaan tak rela di dadanya. Tapi tunggu, sekarang bukan saatnya. Ia tak akan bertindak gegabah.

Kazune kembali mengawasi Karin. Karin yang merasa diawasi menoleh dan memandang Kazune. Sejenak mata mereka bertemu. Hanya sekejap namun terasa berarti. Karin melemparkan seulas senyum pada Kazune. Kazune balas tersenyum seraya melihat Karin bangkit dan berjalan pada Jin yang mengajaknya berdansa.

_Malam ini serasa panjang_, pikir Karin.


End file.
